Shaggy Rogers (Cartoon)
|-|Shaggy= |-|Werewolf Form= |-|Zoinksman= |-|Shaggy Marvel= |-|Yellow Lantern= Summary Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a member of Mystery Inc., and the owner and best friend of their team's mascot: Scooby Doo, a talking Great Dane. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, higher with his transformations and power ups. Name: Norville Rogers Origin: Scooby Doo Gender: Male Age: Likely 16-20 Classification: Human, Detective, Coward, Samurai. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery and Markmanship, Vehicular Mastery (Knows how to drive airplanes and is also exceptional racer), Gymnastic (Was stated to be one of the best gymnasts in school), able to see and interact with ghosts, Summoning (Via Magic Cards), Shapeshifting (Via Magic Vials), Time Paradox Immunity, Fire Breath, Magic, Transmutation, Werewolf form and Shaggy Marvel,Dream Scrying, Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation,Can create earthquakes, Elasticity, Animal Manipulation, Martial Arts, Regeneration (likely low-mid), Dream Manipulation, Can read minds, Sealing, when using the yellow ring he is able to use the following powers: Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation and Flight, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and blunt attacks. Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Stronger than Black Samurai) Speed: Supersonic (Could outrun a monster made of electricity) with Massively Hypersonic Reactions. Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Able to carry Scooby, Daphne, Velma and Fred all at the same time), higher With Werewolf Form, higher with Zoinksman. Striking Strength: Building Class, higher with Werewolf Form Durability: At least Building level, higher with Werewolf Form Stamina: High (He has no problems with running at great speeds, and can even carry a group of people as he runs). Range: Standard melee range with punches and kicks, extended melee range with the sword of fate, higher with missiles and energy beam, unknown with reality warp. Standard Equipment: Scooby snacks that he eats before doing something he would normally be afraid of, flashlight, Sword Of Fate, Magic Staff and smoke bombs, Zoinksman (Who have stink bombs, rockets, flares, jetpack, wings and rocket boots), bio belt, Tome of Doom, yellow ring Intelligence: At least Average (Has worked with Scooby as solo detectives and even spies with no problems. It should be noted that he was able to outsmart villains and a mad scientist that were able to create a base in space), likely far higher (Has the knowledge of Odin) Weaknesses: He is a coward, suffers from immense appetite, somewhat gullible (Opened the chest of demons, which contained the most powerful ghosts in the world). Feats: *Fought against the Black Samurai, who is an expert swordsman and withstood lightning. Here is the fight. *Was Flat out called wizard by a magician, who gave him the task of getting the staff of the Goblin King and protecting the magical world. *He drove a plane to the Himalayas in "To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before". *He also was involved in a Monster Road Rally that was completely rigged against him and still won in "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf." *Daphne states in "What a Night for a Knight" that he was the best gymnast in their school. *Able to eat giant piles of food without having any kind of problem with running afterward it. *In "Get a Clue!" Shaggy gets to use an armor called Zoinksman, made by his rich uncle, which has missiles. *According to this site, Great Danes can reach around 35-40 mph, and Shaggy had normally been able to go with him while he is just a human, and he was able to run away from a horse, which has a top speed of 54,7 mph. *Able to carry around Scooby, Daphne, Velma, and Fred while running as he held them. *He had several jobs, such as freelancer journalist, gym teacher, construction worker and several others that would require a good resume. It can be used to show that he is smarter than what most people think. *Shapeshifting being used here *Summoning being used here, jump to 1:24. *Resistance to Mind Manipulation in this video. *Used reality warp when he inflated himself, painted a door that was usable, made food appear and created a world where there was no Mystery Inc. and actual ghosts went on a rampage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Note: This is a composite profile. Here is a respect thread, is not complete at the moment, but it should answer any given question for the moment. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Detectives Category:Good Characters Category:Scooby Doo Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Biology Users Category:Sword Users Category:Drivers Category:Journalists Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Adults Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Smoke Users Category:Staff Users Category:Hax Users Category:Samurai Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 8